This disclosure relates generally to human powered transportation devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to transmissions for said human powered transportation devices.
Human powered conveyances or vehicles, such as bicycles, tricycles, recumbent cycles (e.g., bicycle, tricycle, etc.) may include one or more power input assemblies that allow the rider to provide motive power to the vehicle. For example, many such human powered vehicles include one or more pedals and/or rowing assemblies that can be manipulated by the rider's feet and/or hands, respectively, to propel the vehicle forward.